powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony
: "Flashing Brachio,Dino Charge Silver!" Anthony is 2nd Silver Dino Charge Ranger. Biography Anthony is Reese' father who took him on his world travels with him as a kid. When Reese was an infant, Anthony was bathe in the Light of the Earth and gained the ability to hear the planet's melody. Found by Avian, who refers to him as mankind's King, Anthony proves instrumental in the development of the modern Dino Charge Rangers' arsenal. A decade prior to the series, sensing the Emoneytion Army gathering strength, Anthony left Reese with his amber pendant and a handful of money as he embarked on a dangerous journey of finding the Lost Stones. Anthony arrives in town in the present day to give Avian some of the Lost Stones while helping Reese against Make-A-Wish and later against Wrand when the Dino Charge Rangers are able to revive Silver BrachioZord. Anthony later appears in town during the holiday, Wrand noting him to be an ideal host body. Anthony easily escapes the villain's attempted possession as he tells Avian that he is going to enact the final phase of his mission of finding the Earth's original melody, what the Dino Charge Rangers believe to be their last trump card against Emoneytion Master if all else fails. Once receiving the planet's message, meeting up with Avian to stage a plan based from it, Anthony kills his friend while giving all the impression that the melody sees humans as a danger, while joining the Emoneytion Army to protect Earth in return for Avian's death. But Reese eventually learns the truth that Anthony and Avian set up the plan for the latter to destroy Emoneytion Hell to ensure the Emoneytion Army would not be revived once defeated. Despite being a human, Anthony has proven to be an extremely powerful fighter as he possesses the Earth's Rage, capable of launching qi punches strong enough to damage a monster like Make-A-Wish. He is also able to wrestle with Wrand when he stopped Wrand's sword with by catching them with his bare hands, and some time later, knock Wrand over single-handedly with his signature qi punch. With the Titan Brachio Changer, which he takes after Avian's death, Anthony can transform into Silver Dino Charge Ranger, and in this form can perform the Secret Technique: Sky Tearing Punch. Silver Dino Charge Ranger - Silver Cartoon Charge Ranger= When the Cartoon Battery is used, it grants the ability to transition into cartoon. }} Ranger Key The 'Silver Dino Charge Ranger ' is a Dino Charge Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of thirteen Dino Charge Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, into Silver Dino Charge Ranger. Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Anthony is portrayed by Hal E. Jones Notes See also * - his counterpart in *Reese - his son and Red Dino Charge Ranger *Sadie - his future daughter-in-law and Pink Dino Charge Ranger *Richie - his future great-great grandson and Navy Dino Charge Ranger *Sheila - his future great-great granddaughter and third Cyan Dino Charge Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge Category:Silver Ranger Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Allies Category:Extra Ranger Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Male Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:2016